By Accident
by inuj22
Summary: An accident, it was all an accident. When Rio was supposed to get kidnapped for Izaya's entertainment, her classmate Jenny Harris gets taken instead. Now she's captured his interest, and he won't stop until he's taken everything from her. Izaya x OC. Possible Shizuo x OC
1. Chapter 1

"That her?" the muscular man asked his partner, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing a small smoke ring that soon disappeared into the darkness of Ikebukuro.

The tattooed partner glanced at the girl in question and smirked. "Looks like it, about five feet tall, long black hair, skinny, dark skin, and pretty sexy too." He glanced over her body appreciatively, "think we can have some fun for her before we give her to guy we're doing this job for?"

The muscular man glanced at the girl who currently was leaning against a wall and scrolling through her cell phone. Noticing the rather large curve of her breasts, the skinny waist, the long legs, the sexy face, and long, silky, black hair, the muscular man chuckled darkly, "I don't see why not. We can't let someone that hot off without having a little fun first!" Glancing at the girl once more the man remarked, "The guy must've gotten his facts wrong. No way a bitch that looks like that can only be sixteen. She's gotta be at least nineteen or twenty."

"True dat, bro," they grabbed each other's hand and shook their secret handshake, "let's get that girl, have some fun, and get our money!"

Both men stood up from their shady corner and approached the girl they had been spying on for the past minutes. Still scrolling through her phone, the girl did not notice when the muscular and tattooed men came up in front of her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a shady place like this?" the tattooed man questioned while leering in her face.

Looking up from her cell phone with a bored expression, she replied, "None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me." She pushed her way through the men and walked briskly in the opposite direction. Before she could make it even three steps, the muscular man grabbed her wrist, slammed her against the wall, and grabbed her other wrist in order to pin her to the wall. Pushing his body so it was flush with hers, he whispered in her ear, "Not so fast; you'll be coming with us."

"Like hell I will," she replied furiously and desperately tried to struggle out of his grasp, but she was too late. The tattooed man's hand came down with a small cloth rag and covered her mouth with the drug soaked rag. Trying her best to not breath, she tried to avoid the intoxicating scent.

"Just breather it in; it'll make all of our lives a lot easier." His grip tightened on her arms, leaving slight bruises on her wrists. The pain caused her to gasp, making her breathe in the toxic drug designed to knock her out. Once the girl was completely unconscious, the muscular man grabbed her and threw her into their parked truck. The tattooed man took out a length of rope and tied her hand and feet together. Making sure she was in a semi-comfortable position, the tattooed man closed the back of the truck and got into the passenger seat of the truck.

"She tied up?"

"Yeah. I tied her arms and feet together. Let's see," he glanced down at his watch, "It's seven o'clock. We're supposed to meet the guy at the abandoned factory at nine. I think that should give us enough time to have our fun."

Both men chuckled in unison, fantasizing about all they would do to the innocent girl laying in the back of their truck and the money they would soon receive, unaware of the man that had been watching them with an amused expression the whole time.

"Human really are so interesting," a man said while stepping out of his shadowy corner where he had the perfect view of the girl's kidnapping. "It's amazing what some people will do to have a little fun," Izaya Orihara, one of the most dangerous men in all of Ikebokoru, chuckled darkly and reached into his pocket, pulling out his favorite switch blade. Twirling it around casually, he remarked, "Although, Rio acted much different than what I thought. She always seemed so timid and scared in the online chat room." He stopped twirling the knife, threw it up in the air where it performed three flips before falling perfectly into the palm of his hand. "Maybe she grew a spin when she was in that situation," he chuckled, "It's amazing what human do in different situations!" He let out a loud laugh, "Now, to send Celty after those idiots." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and fired off a quick text. Pocketing his cell phone, the man didn't realize when a young girl tugged the sleeve of his faux fur lined jacket.

"E-excuse me, but are you K-Kanra? It's me, Rio, S-sorry I'm a little late, but I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I-I think I am n-now."

Izaya looked down at the stuttering girl gripping his jacket sleeve. She looked nothing like how Rio online had described herself, but the personalities matched. What the hell had just happened? And who had those two idiots kidnapped? Izaya was surprised for a minute, but the great god didn't stay that way for long. He saw this as a new opportunity to mess with two human's lives now. The fact that he had no idea who the girl who was kidnapped only added to the excitement.

"Oh? Yes, it is me, Kanra. You sure don't look like what you described yourself as, Rio," he said, looking at her pale body, short red hair, and scared blue eyes.

"Um yes, I know," she looked down, embarrassed, "but I was nervous, so I just described one of my classmates. I hope you're not mad."

Izaya raised one of his eyebrows, so those fools were wrong about her age as well. Those two morons were really worthless humans. Putting on a concerned face, Izaya grabbed Rio's shoulders in a comforting way. "It's ok, I understand Rio. I want to end it now with you. I know the perfect place too!"

"O-ok! My life has just been so hard since I learned of my father's infidelity. I'm happy I was able to meet someone who could understand me." She smiled warmly at him.

Izaya returned her warm smile while thinking, "_How idiotic can human get?" _Out loud he said, "Come," he held his hand out to her, "Let's go."

Rio smiled and took his hand in hers. Slowly, they walked to a fond spot for the psychotic man, where many had taken their own lives. "_Soon another crimson stain will be visible on the dark pavement," _he thought gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to change the POV from 3rd to 1st person. I'll go back and edit chapter 1 later if I feel like it's needed.**

* * *

I awoke groggily to find myself in the back of a fast-moving truck. Quickly taking inventory of my body and surroundings, I noticed faint bruises forming at her wrists. My hands were tied together as well as my feet. "Oof…" I let out a small groan when the truck hit a bump and I was sent flying into a box. Slowly, I remembered my kidnapping by the two men driving the truck. "I-I have to find a way out of here," I glanced down at my wrists, "but first I have to get these things off."

I began to rub my wrists together in an attempt to release my hands from my bounds. The rubbing only caused my skin to turn red and raw. "Is there anything in here?" I questioned, looking around the truck. Opening the boxes was nearly impossible with my bound wrists, and the lids were bolted shut. There was nothing in the truck that would help me escape.

"What's going to happen to me now?" I whispered to myself, "what do these men want with me?" I was going to receive my answer soon because the truck stopped and I heard two voices nearing me.

"Let's see if our little captive is awake yet. Can't wait to have fun with her." I hear one of them say. I could only shudder at what they meant by "fun."

The door was opened, revealing the two men who kidnapped me. One of them had a large, muscular body and the other, while not as muscular, still had some muscles. What stuck out on the second one was his excessive tattooing. Compensation for his lack of muscles maybe? I smirked at that thought. They didn't like that.

"What's so funny?" the muscular one asked threateningly.

"Nothing," I replied quietly, not wanting to anger them quite yet, "what do you want with me?"

It was their turn to smirk now, "Actually, a guy hired us to kidnap you. We don't what for or what he wants or who he is even." The muscular man started to enter the truck while the tattooed man continued to talk.

The muscular man was getting closer and closer to me. I tried to scoot away, but I soon reached the back of the truck. The man grinned evilly at my obvious fear.

"Now, the guy said we could give you to him in any condition except dead. So I thought that we could have a little fun first." The corners of the tattooed man's lips turned up in a matching evil grin to his partner's.

My eyes widened, my fears confirmed by his last statement. "No!" I tried even harder to get away, but the muscular man easily grabbed my bound legs and threw me over his shoulder. I tried slamming my hands on his back, but it barely made any impact.

"Can you stop that, it's really annoying, and you'll just waste your energy. And trust me, babe, you're gonna need all of your energy for later."

I paused when he said that, but then replied, "You two are pathetic. You need to kidnap a teenager to get some action? That's just sad."

The muscular man paused, his hand on a door knob, "What do you mean? There's no way you're a teenager!" he exclaimed. He opened the door and dropped me unceremoniously on the ground.

I groaned when my back hit the floor, earning a small chuckle from tattoo. "I'm only sixteen," I whispered, looking up at them.

Muscles let out a laugh, "With your body I thought you'd be at least nineteen or twenty. Oh well, doesn't matter to us. Does it James?"

"Nahh, a good fuck's a good fuck, Kyo."

"No!" I tried standing up, but because of my bound feet, I fell over immediately. I fell right into tattoo's arms.

"Two minutes and you're already falling into my arms. I think someone wants to start now!" Tattoo threw me onto the ground and immediately pounced on me, pinning my legs underneath his. "Hey Kyo, grab her arms. I'm gonna untie her legs. We're never going to be able to spread 'em while they're tied up."

Kyo kneeled by my head and grabbed my arms while James went to untie my legs. Once they were untied, I tried kicking him, but he easily dodged.

"That wasn't a good idea," James said while getting back on top of me. Once in position, he slapped my left cheek, leaving a stinging feeling. I desperately wanted to cry out at the immense pain, but I held it in, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. "Don't do it again," he said, grabbing my chin in his left hand, "understand?"

"No," I sneered. I would go down fighting until the end.

"Bitch. You've got what's coming to you," he started unbuttoning my shirt. Kyo was still holding my hands together.

I tried struggling, but it made no difference to the men. I had almost resigned myself to my fate when the door slammed open.

"What the hell?" James stopped unbuttoning my shirt to look at the door. His facial expression changed from pissed off to confusion, "who are you?"

The person in question was a thin, tall woman wearing a skin tight black clothes and motorcycle helmet with cat ears. The woman didn't respond; she simply kicked the man off of me and kicked Kyo. They were both too stunned to react.

The woman quickly grabbed me and put me behind her when she realized Kyo and James weren't done.

"Hey! We need her to get our money!" Kyo yelled, pulling his fist back to punch the woman in front of me.

She calmly pulled out a scythe and slashed through both Kyo and James. I gasped, thinking they were dead, but they only dropped to the ground.

My savior undid the ropes binding my wrist and then turned around and pulled out a PDA. She typed a quick message onto her device, and then held it up for me to see.

**Don't worry, they're not dead. Are you ok?**

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered, "thanks for saving me." I looked down and noticed my unbuttoned shirt, blushing, I turned around and quickly buttoned my shirt back up. When I turned around, she was holding her PDA up again.

**My name is Celty Sturluson. Please come with me.**

"O-ok. My name is Jenny Harris." She turned around and I followed her out of the building and to a sleek, black motorcycle. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… Are you the headless rider?"

She turned around and gave me a quick nod. The headless rider saved me. That just made this experience impossible to believe.

She got on her motorcycle, handed me a helmet, and motioned for me to get on. After a little hesitation, I got on behind her and held on to her waist tightly. Celty started the motorcycle and we rode off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyo! New chapter! I would've updated sooner but I was at BAND CAMP! Yay band! Anybody else in marching band or orchestra? I'm in both! I'll probably update this story pretty frequently. The real action is going to start in the next chapter! Please review; I'd love to read your comments!**

* * *

"…And that's why your life is absolutely pathetic. People have secrets. Do you really need to take your life for such a trivial reason?" Izaya glanced down at Rio. He was holding her arm as she dangled on the edge of a large building "Who actually cares if your father is having an affair?" he casually put his other hand in his jacket pocket and looked down at the terrified girl.

"Pull me up. Please!" she begged.

"So now you don't want to kill yourself," he sighed, "typical of humans." Grabbing Rio's arm with his other hand, he easily pulled her up. She landed on her knees with her hands on the ground. Izaya turned away from her so his back was facing the pathetic girl, "why don't you prove me wrong and actually kill yourself?" he grinned.

Rio turned around and faced the edge of the building again. Her desire to prove this man wrong overwhelmed her desire to live. Stepping to the edge, she took a breath and jumped.

"Typical," Izaya whispered and turned around, waiting for the accompanying sound of human flesh hitting the hard concrete. Closing his eyes in anticipation, he waited. He opened his eyes in impatience when the sound didn't come. Looking over the edge, he saw Celty talking to Rio. "So Celty saved her huh? Never thought that would happen." He looked down again to find Rio gone; Celty was now beside him. "I paid you to transport, and that's all," but he truthfully didn't care that much.

Celty held up her PDA. **The other girl is outside. I told her to go up like you instructed, but I think she may have left.**

Izaya shrugged, "Oh well, you can go Celty, I have something else I need to deal with." Celty nodded and left. Izaya watched her leave and looked over the edge to see the girl the idiots kidnapped running away from the building. "You can't get away that easily," he grinned evilly.

**Earlier that day**

I was clutching Celty tightly as we traveled on her motorcycle. It moved incredibly quickly, and at times I thought I heard a horse's "neigh," but I couldn't be sure. Celty had no fat on her body, so clutching onto her was quite uncomfortable because she was so bony. I closed my eyes because looking at the city zooming past me at this speed made me dizzy. Taking the time to reflect, I thought about what just happened to me. I was kidnapped because some guy wanted me, almost raped, and then saved by the headless rider. No one would ever believe me.

"_Like I'd tell anybody about this. I can't tell my dad, he'd never leave me alone again_." I thought

We soon came to a stop at a large building. I looked up and instantly recognized it. This spot was famous for committing suicide. People would jump off the edge. Why would Celty bring me here? She got off the motorcycle and I followed her actions. I handed her the helmet she lent me. She took it and put it on the bike.

"Celty?" I questioned hesitantly. She turned around. "It's not that I'm not grateful for that you saved me, but how did you know I was there? And that I needed saving? Do you know the guy who wanted me?" I was a little suspicious. What if she was used by the guy who wanted me to trick me into cooperating? Little did I know that I was partially correct. She pulled out her PDA and typed out a quick message.

**I was given a job to come and get you and transport you here. The man who sent me to save you is waiting on the top of that building. You should go to talk to him. He'll explain everything.**

"Oh ok," I looked up a Celty as she was getting back on her motorcycle, "thanks again for saving me, Celty," I smiled at her genuinely. I truly meant my thanks, but I was still suspicious.

She nodded at me, started her bike, and rode away. I waited until I saw her turn the corner to make my decision. When she told me about who hired her, she probably meant that he wanted me to go up and thank him or something. But what if he was the one who planned to kidnap me in the first place? This was all too sketchy for me.

I looked towards the entrance of the building and then to the roof. Glancing up, I saw the dark visage of a man standing with his back to me. "Not worth it." I whispered. I looked up to the roof once more, "Thanks for saving me, I guess, but I can't trust this." With that said, I walked away from the building and that man. I had no idea who that man was. "For all I know, he could've been the one who hired those rapists," I whispered. While I felt a slight twinge of regret about not thanking him in person, it diminished greatly with that thought.

"Now how do I get home?" With no clue as to where I was, I took my chances and turned left. I wanted to put as much distance between me and that man. "Besides," I said to myself, "anyone who wants to meet at that spot must have something wrong with them. Why would you meet the person you saved where people go to commit suicide?" I justified leaving. I felt a lot better after that, until I heard a chilling voice behind me.

"Why not, Jenny? I find that that spot has a lovely view of the city at night, especially of the young people who foolishly kill themselves for the most trivial reasons."

I turned around slowly to face the voice. It must be the person who sent Celty to save me. I couldn't quite see him in the darkness.

"You know Jenny, it's not very nice to not say 'thank you' to the person who saved you," he whispered while walking closer to me.

I couldn't do anything except back away from him straight into a wall. He put his hands on either side of my fear filled face, and placed his head directly in front of me. His face was now illuminated by a street lamp. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't handsome. Pale skin, brown eyes with a red gleam, and dark hair that framed his face created the perfect picture of handsome, but his beautiful face was disrupted by an evil smirk.

"Let me introduce myself," he took a step back and held his arms out to the side as if he was making a grand introduction, "my name is Izaya Orihara." He glanced at me, waiting for me reaction.

I instantly froze when he introduced himself. I recognized that name; everyone in ikebukuro would recognize that name. Looking up, I glanced at him fearfully. What could one of the most dangerous men in ikebukuro want with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter! Unfortunately for me, school starts next Monday, so it'll be hard to update, but I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya Orihara, I had only heard that name whispered in the alleyways and hushed conversations at school. The name contained a sinister connotation. I knew very little about the actual man, other than to stay away from him. And now, I was face to face with him.

"What do you want?" I asked him, trying to put on a bored tone and surprisingly succeeding. "I've had a rough day, it's really late, and I just want to go home, so if you'll please excuse me," I pushed past him and continued walking. _Did I make it? _I thought gleefully. Nope. I felt a sharp tug at my wrist, and soon I was pushed against the wall, my wrists pinned to my sides with his hands.

"That's not how you should thank the person who saved you," he whispered, smirking.

"You didn't save me; Celty saved me."

"And who do you think sent Celty to save you, Jenny?"

"How did you know where I was? The only way you would know is if you set it up. How do you know my name? Are you the guy that hired those people to kidnap me?" I whispered the last two questions, afraid of the answers.

"I did hire those two idiots to kidnap you," he answered, never changing his expression.

"Why?" What did he want with me?

"I had you kidnapped and rescued so I could see how you would react. It was for my entertainment."

"What?" I was shocked, "You had me kidnapped just for your own sick purposes? Do you think this is a game?" I started getting hysterical. Easily escaping his grasp on my wrists, I pushed him away and yelled in his face, "Do you have any idea what those monsters almost did to me? They nearly raped me! If Celty hadn't shown up when she did, those rapists would've gotten away with it. And all for what? For some sick pleasure? What the hell is wrong with you?!" During my whole rant, Izaya never changed his expression. He kept the same arrogant smirk while my expression changed between anger and frustration. At the end of my tirade, I was breathing heavily, my cheeks red with anger.

He sighed, "Are you finally done, Jenny?" I faltered slightly; that was not the response I was expecting. During my verbal assault, I had managed to back him into the wall, but now he switched our places easily, pinning my wrists once more. "I didn't think those idiots would try and rape you, but" he glanced down my body, "I can't really blame them. As for why I planned this whole thing, I already told you. I wanted to see how you would react. You see, I find humans interesting. How they react, their emotions; it's fun to see what you humans will do in different situations."

"You talk as if you aren't human," I interrupted him, "and you never told me how you know my name." I ignored his comment about my body.

"Human are simply too emotional. And how do I know your name? Do you know Rio?"

"Rio?' I asked surprised, "I think she goes to my school…" Rio and I weren't great friends, but she was nice, and I didn't want her to get into any unnecessary trouble with this dangerous man.

"Oh, so you do go to RairaAcademy?" Shit, I should have thought that through better. "You weren't supposed to be kidnapped; Rio was actually my target."

"W-What? Wha-"

"Yes," he interrupted me while pushing his head closer to mine so our foreheads were touching, "I never wanted to kidnap you. Rio was always my target, but there was a little complication."

I tried not to let him see how much our close proximity bothered me. When he said that he never wanted to kidnap me, why did that make me feel worthless? "What complication?" I asked worriedly.

"I was supposed to meet Rio here. When she described herself to me, she gave me your description."

I opened my mouth, about to talk, but he stopped me.

"Don't interrupt me." He said darkly, his breath raising goose bumps on my neck.

I immediately shut my mouth.

"I found out that Rio's father was having an affair. I sent her proof, and then found her online and pretended to console her. We finally decided to take our lives together."

My eyes widened, is that why he chose this building? Because many people committed suicide here?

He continued on, oblivious to my discomfort, "We were going to meet at the spot you were kidnapped. I hired those idiots to kidnap Rio, not you, but when I asked her what she looked like, she described you. So that's what I told the kidnappers. Imagine how I felt when after I saw you get kidnapped, a girl with red hair comes up to me and tells me she's Rio. Turns out she was nervous, so she described one of her classmates and showed up late because she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it. And that's how I know your name; I asked her what the name of the classmate she chose was. It really was your misfortune that you happened to be at our meeting place. I made the best out of the situation. I simply saw it as a chance to see how two humans react!" He shouted this last sentence gleefully.

"You rea-really aren't human," I whispered, my voice a mix of emotions. I didn't know how to feel, and I had so many questions. Why did Rio have to choose me? Why did I go to that stupid street? Why didn't I just stay home? Did I blame Rio for describing me? And the most important: What was going to happen to me now?

"Oh yeah," he let go of my wrists and reached into his pocket, "is this yours?" He pulled out a small black purse. My purse.

"Hey! That's mine!" I tried to grab it, but he held it over his head, using his height advantage of about six feet to my short five feet two inches.

He laughed at my pathetic attempts to reclaim my purse, "You can have it back when you thank me properly for saving you. I think that a kiss would be appropriate," he leered down at me.

I blushed, "Thank you?" I asked incredulously, "You had me kidnapped in the first place!" I made one more futile attempt at grabbing my bag, but he just held it higher than I could jump. I finally decided to stop embarrassing myself and stood still, silently fuming.

Continuing to wave the bag in my face, Izaya let out a laugh, "It's just a simple kiss, Jen-"

"Fine. I'll do it. But you have to give me my bag back." My sudden concession surprised him. That expression didn't stay for long, but I saw it. Score one for Jenny.

Izaya grinned and threw my bag onto the ground. His arms soon encircled my waist and he pulled me against his body. Glancing down at me, his gleaming red eyes soon focused on my lips.

While he was temporarily distracted, I kneed him in the balls, grabbed my purse and ran. I didn't look back, but I did hear a grunt of pain and a muttered expletive. One thing I did not hear was the sound of following footsteps or him getting up. Sneaking one glance back, I saw him staring at me, his hands in the pockets of his faux-fur lined jacket. He made no move to follow me. Wanting to put as much distance between us as possible, I quickened my pace. Little did I know, I would be seeing the red eyed demon very soon.

"Well she certainly got me good," Izaya said to himself while dusting off his body. He watched her retreating figure. She took one glance back at him, and then ran faster, obviously wanting to get as far away as possible. "But," he pulled his left hand out of his pocket, "I got her cellphone." The red-eyed boy smirked evilly, "You have no idea what's in store for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the really long wait, but I've been so busy with all my AP classes, my job, and marching band. We were supposed to have a competition today, but it got cancelled due to rain, so I thought I'd update! I promise to try and update whenever I can, and once MB ends, it should be more often. I just love this story and can't wait to write more! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Somehow I managed to make it home after half an hour of wandering around the large city. After entering my house, I went to my room and collapse on my bed, too exhausted after the day's events, but I absolutely had to take a shower. I felt disgusting after what those men tried to do to me and after Izaya Orihara tried to kiss me. Was he serious about kissing me, or did he just want to see how I'd react again? Looking at the clock, I noticed it was two a.m.

"And I have school tomorrow. Great." I whispered sarcastically to myself. Groaning, I reached into my purse to retrieve my cell phone, when I realized it wasn't there. "That bastard must have taken it. When my dad comes back, I'll tell him to cancel that one. I don't care how much trouble I get in; it is not worth trying to find that psycho," I muttered to myself as I took off my clothes. Once I got in the shower, I turned the water on the hottest setting and let everything from this crazy day wash away

It was 2:30 a.m. when I finally finished my shower. I actually winced when I had to set my alarm for 6:30. I was used to sleeping at ten. "I'm going to be a zombie at school tomorrow," I groaned, "damn him." I collapsed on my bed and feel asleep immediately.

It was 12:30 p.m., and I was feeling like a zombie. It had been extremely hard to focus in my classes today, but so far I had been able to hide it. "I'm so hungry," I whispered while opening my locker to retrieve my lunch box. When I opened my locker a note fluttered out. Already dreading what it could say, I picked it up and read.

_Meet at the roof during your lunch. I might even give you your phone back Jenny chan~_

_-Izaya_

"So not worth it," I whispered, about to crumple the note into a tiny ball when I noticed there was writing on the back.

_Or I could just give it back to you in front of everyone in the lunch room. Your choice!_

"Goddamnit!" I started walking to the stairs that would lead me to the roof. The rood was restricted to students, but no one ever watched the stairs.

"Hey Jenny! Lunch room's the other way!" my friend Anri yelled to me.

"Yeah, I know. But I have to make up a test," I replied quickly, saying the first excuse that came to mind.

"Oh well. See you later in class!" she replied, buying my lie.

"Yeah…" but she left before hearing me. I reached the stairs, not wanting to go any further. Knowing Izaya – which I barely did – he'd make me do something weird in order to get my phone back. With each step I took, I prepared myself for seeing him again. I was hoping I'd never have to see that bastard again, but of course I end up seeing him less than twelve hours later.

Izaya was standing a few feet away from the door I entered through, casually throwing my phone up and down as if it were a ball. He didn't turn around when I closed the door, just kept throwing my cell phone up and down.

"So you did come Jenny chan. I was hoping I'd get to interrupt your lunch and scare your friends," he turned around with a fake pout on his face, still throwing my cell phone.

"Yes, I came. Now give me back my cell phone and leave me alone."

"Now that's no fun," he took a few steps closer to me and stopped throwing my phone up and down, "besides, I think you owe me something." He closed the distance between us.

"If you're talking about kissing you, you can forget that. Keep my cell phone, I don't care." I glared at him.

"Oh Jenny chan, you're no fun," he pouted.

"Deal with it," I replied, turning around to go back down, but of course he wasn't done. Izaya grabbed my arm. "Let go of me," I hissed, still not turning around.

"You don't want me to text something weird to your dad, do you? I easily got past the lock on your phone, and he's wondering why you haven't contacted him yet."

I paled; with all the craziness of last night, I forgot to call my dad in the morning. Whenever he went on long business trips, he liked me to call him before I left for school.

"Stop," I yanked my arm out of his grasp and turned around to face him, "just give it back to me!"

"It won't be that easy! You know what I want, Jenny!"

Suddenly, I heard the sound of two male voices coming up the stairs. Both of our heads snapped to the door. "Looks like we have company!" Izaya exclaimed.

"No way," I ran behind a small shack that holds various sporting equipment, and Izaya followed after me with an amused expression. I didn't trust that look on his face.

We made just in time, as the two voices soon came up on the rood.

"See Mikado! I told you the view would be great!"

"Are we even allowed to be up here?" a timid voice asked.

Damnit. It was Mikado Ryūgamine and Masaomi Kida. I knew Kida pretty well; after all, he had asked me out at least five times. His friend was in my homeroom, and seemed pretty quiet. Why were they on the roof now? Couldn't they have done this some other time?

"Friends of yours?" Izaya purred in my ear.

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm going to guess from that response that it does," he grinned eerily, "have you ever thought of killing yourself, Jenny?"

"Of course not!" I whispered, "stop talking, or else they'll find us!"

This merited another grin from Izaya, "You've never stood on the edge of a tall building and thought of jumping?" He pulled me to the edge of the roof, and I didn't resist, fearing that he would make a loud noise if I didn't cooperate. "Come on, Jenny. Just look down. Look how easy it would be to end your life right now."

Too afraid to look down, I kept staring straight ahead. Then, I felt a small push on my lower back. Soon, only my left foot was on the roof, and my left arm in Izaya's grasp.

"Don't let go!" I almost yelled, but remembered at the last moment that Kida and his friend were still here. It was a good thing the shack on the roof was really wide.

"Just look down, Jenny! I'll let you up soon enough!" A huge, sadistic smile lit up Izaya's face as he watched my face twist in terror. When I still didn't look down, he said, "Oh no," he let my hand go a few inches, causing me to gasp in fear, "my hand is slipping."

I finally looked at the ground and saw exactly how far away the ground was. I always knew RairaAcademy was a tall building, but I didn't know it was this far up off the ground.

"Pull me up!" and Izaya did just that. When I finally reached solid ground, I collapsed on my knees, struggling with my near death experience. Before I could fully catch my breath, Izaya pushed me on the ground, and not expecting it, I fell easily. He was soon on top of me.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" I was starting to have flashbacks to yesterday when I was nearly raped.

"Just taking my kiss. Now be quiet, you don't want those two over there to catch you in this position, do you? How do you think they'd react seeing you with me, Izaya Orihara?" With that last proclamation, Izaya leaned down and joined my lips with his.


End file.
